Steps
by Jouja
Summary: Cinco drabbles FrUK.


Seh, no tenía idea qué poner de título. De nuevo.

A ver, ps. En la comunidad FRUK en español del livejournal (fruk-me-bastard) hubo (¿hay?) un evento muy mono sobre hacer un mini fic de una frase con los prompts que otro dejaba. ¡Quería participar! pero no tenía ideas de prompts OTL. Cuando vi los prompts que una personita muy querida dejó, no pude evitar querer escribir algo pero como soy fail, no pude hacer algo de una frase 8'D. Y luego me dio roche postear xD.

So, posteo los drabbles acá xD. PERO una advertencia con el último drabble, y es que es un intento probablemente fallido de algo +18 xD. No lo iba a poner porque wa, doble roche; pero bue, se aprende con la práctica (?) xDDD. Ya me dirán qué opinan, si así lo desean 8D.

Ya, mucho chamullo xD. Besos para Cydalima, porque esto va para ella y porque es osom :D

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>París <strong>

— ¿Por qué tenemos que reunirnos aquí?

— Porque París es hermoso y porque _yo_, el anfitrión, lo digo.

— Es un fastidio.

La Torre Eiffel entra inevitablemente en su campo visual y Arthur se ve forzado a contemplarla. Frunce el entrecejo. Esta torre de luz sobredimensionada fue considerada un estorbo en el paisaje en sus inicios; sin embargo, aquí sigue y por alguna razón todos la adoraban. Inclusive la encontraban _romántica_.

¿A quién le recordaba eso?

— Realmente es un fastidio — reitera el inglés — es como verte alrededor todo el tiempo.

— ¿Eso significa que me consideras hermoso, mon cher?

— ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento dije algo parecido a eso, rana de porquería?

* * *

><p><strong>Infancia <strong>

— Oye.

— ¿Mh?

— Ya vino el nuevo año y seguimos vivos. Suéltame antes de que decida cambiar eso y te mate.

— No — Francia abrazó aún más fuerte al pequeño Inglaterra, ignorando todas las protestas —. Un rato más. Para estar seguros.

* * *

><p><strong>Amour vs Love <strong>

La discusión había comenzado cuando vieron a una joven que vestía una polera con la palabra "Amor" en distintos idiomas, mientras caminaban por los alrededores del aeropuerto esperando la hora de abordar sus respectivos vuelos. Inmediatamente, la superioridad del idioma oficial de cada uno fue defendida a capa y espada.

— Tu "amor" suena tan seco, no tiene la melodía innata de mi "amor".

— Al menos no suena a que me estoy atragantando con caracoles.

— No tiene pasión al pronunciarse. Un sólo sonido que se apaga rápido, como tratando de ocultarse.

— ¿Sabes? Hoy no tengo el interés suficiente para tratar de encontrarle el sentido a lo que dices. Además, eso que llamas pasión en tu "amor" no es más que altanería en cada sílaba.

— Un ser insulso que se niega a buscar pasión no puede entenderla.

— Y uno que pretende encontrarla en cualquiera que se le atraviese, tampoco.

Ambos se miraron por un instante, antes de volver la mirada hacia el frente y continuar el camino por el aeropuerto, conscientes de que sus palabras habían dolido y que será la última vez que se verían en mucho tiempo.

Pero ninguno dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Rock!Inglaterra<strong>

Arthur estaba echado en la cama, con los audífonos puestos y tocando lo que parecía ser un piano imaginario sobre su estómago, sus ojos cerrados y meneando la cabeza en absoluto deleite. El francés, quien regresaba de tomar una ducha, sonrió y se echó a su lado, a la vez que le quitaba un audífono para colocarlo en su oído. La nación inglesa arrugó el ceño, fastidiado.

— ¿_Rolling Stones_? — preguntó al ver la pantalla del iPod que Arthur tenía sobre el pecho — ¿Tan temprano en la mañana?

El inglés se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es perfecto a cualquier hora del día. ¿Y desde cuándo tengo que justificarte lo que hago?

Francis rodó los ojos, pero se recargó sobre una mano para observar al otro. Era una mañana soleada, la luz se colaba por la ventana de la habitación que compartían e iluminaba juguetonamente la silueta del inglés, dando la impresión que brillaba y que cada movimiento que hacía al seguir en su concierto imaginario dejaba una estela en el aire.

La sonrisa del galo se ensanchó más.

— Quizás tengas razón — murmuró, volviendo la vista a la pequeña pantalla. "_Shine a Light" _ parpadeaba en ella y resonaba en sus oídos —. Es perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragancia <strong>

Francia lo tomó del brazo desprevenidamente y de un fuerte jalón lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que Inglaterra perdiese el equilibrio y en consecuencia, que ambos cayeran al suelo. Pero aun habiendo servido de amortiguador de caídas, Francis siguió con su plan original. Que al parecer era matar al inglés, besándolo hasta dejarlo sin oxígeno.

— ¿Qué... — Arthur puso los ojos en blanco cuando el francés comenzó a cubrir de besos y pequeños mordiscos una zona particularmente sensible de su cuello — ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué mosca te picó?

Francis gruñó contra su piel. La vibración del sonido lo excitó más de lo que debería y le hizo arquear la espalda, juntar sus caderas aún más, suspirar. El mayor cambió sus posiciones y continuó robándole la cordura.

— Tú, idiota — dijo jadeante, a la vez que Inglaterra le desabrochaba el pantalón —. Te equivocaste de champú esta mañana.

— Ah. Qué asco— replicó Arthur, con sorna, a la vez que introducía una mano por entre las prendas de ambos, acariciando la creciente erección y sonriendo cuando el francés casi se desplomó por completo sobre él —. ¿He olido a ti todo el día?

— Sí. A-_ahh_ a mí — Francis gimió mientras intentaba desesperadamente encontrar el maldito cierre del pantalón del inglés — A _mí_. Y _mierda_, que te queda muy bien.

* * *

><p>Me voy a arrepentir en unos días de haber posteado eso último, lo <em>sé<em> xD.

Gracias por leer :D que tengas un buen día :D


End file.
